Hogwarts Idol Season 2
by EndOfAllSanity
Summary: New Judges dundun, new contestents dun dun, and.....dundundun a wildcard! That's right, we are going to bring back one of last years contestants! Who, you ask? You will see...you'll all see....
1. The Premire

A/N: here's the first chapter of Season 2! The only person that wanted to be a judge was agreek, so I still have one more spot open. Feel free to aply!

Disclaimer: I own nothing excpet the plot

Hogwarts Idol Season 2  
by Alex and judged by agreek and I (oh yeah, suprise suprise! I have proper grammer! Never would have guessed...)

First up...SEEVVVERRRUUSSS SNAPE!

(anything in parenthises is what the person is doing yada yada so on and so forth)

Hello, you, how was the rest?  
You made it through, but nevertheless  
I got you out on a wire.  
You be love and Iâ€™ll be a liar. ('Already is' Sulked Hermione 'He said he'd vote for me!')

Tell it all and fill up the air,  
But make a loud cause nobodyâ€™s there  
And nobodyâ€™s there  
And nobodyâ€™s there

chorus  
Stop, turn, take a look around  
At all the lights and sounds.  
Let them bring you in.  
Slow burn, let it all fade out,  
Pull the curtain down.  
I wonder where youâ€™ve been? (The crowd goes wild! The potions master is a reallly good singer!)

Make it new, but stay in the lines.  
Just let go, but keep it inside.  
Smile big for everyone,  
Even when you know what theyâ€™ve done.  
They gave you the end but not where to start;  
Not how to build, how to tear it apart.

So tell it all and fill up the air,  
But make a loud cause nobodyâ€™s there ('What? There's always somone somewhere!' said a very supid Voldemort)  
And nobodyâ€™s there  
And nobodyâ€™s there

chorus

Iâ€™ve got a way to work this out,  
Iâ€™ve got a way and you know how. x7

chorus

You earned everything you found,  
And painted faces frown.  
I'll say I knew you when...

There was a thunderous applause! Now let's see what the judges think...

AlexKathleen: It was nice...pretty light for you Severus.

Agreek: Yeah, no shirts in the croud raises eyebrow


	2. Luna

A/N: Here's the Next Chapter. It's Luna Lovegood...this shall be intersting...

Disclaimer: I own only the plot

Hogwarts Idol Season 2

by alex and reviewed by agreek

"Here's Luna Lovveeeegoooooooooood!"

(You know the drill)

Sweet dreams are made of this

Who am I to disagree? ('Luna Lovegood is who you are!' a clearly drunk Ron said)

Travel the world and the seven seas ('Your a pirate?' he said)

Everybody's looking for something

Some of them want to use you

Some of them want to get used by you

Some of them want to abuse you

Some of them want to be abused (ron fell to the floor in a drunken heap)

Sweet dreams are made of this

Who am I to disagree?

Travel the world and the seven seas

Everybody's looking for something

Some of them want to use you

Some of them want to get used by you (The crowd said 'really!')

Some of them want to abuse you

Some of them want to be abused

I wanna use you and abuse you

I wanna know what's inside you

(Whispering) Hold your head up, movin' on

Keep your head up, movin' on

Hold your head up, movin' on

Keep your head up, movin' on

Hold your head up, movin' on

Keep your head up, movin' on

Movin' on! ('Should we go?' Seamus asked Hermione 'I'm confuesed')

Sweet dreams are made of this

Who am I to disagree?

Travel the world and the seven seas

Everybody's looking for something

Some of them want to use you

Some of them want to get used by you

Some of them want to abuse you

Some of them want to be abused

I'm gonna use you and abuse you

I'm gonna know what's inside

Gonna use you and abuse you

I'm gonna know what's inside you

She finished and recived thunderous applause that shook the walls. The judges opinion?

AlexKathleen: Interseting...Good thing I had earplugs

Agreek:...


	3. WildCard

A/N: It's oliver wood...be afraid, be very afraid...oh, and the wildcard character comes in this chapter. I figured I should make another team, like Fred and George.

Disclaimer: Refer to Previous Chapters

Hogwarts Idol Season 2  
by Alex and judged by agreek

"GIVE IT UP FOR OLLLIVVVVEEEERRRRRR WWOOOOODDDDDD AND HEEEERMMMMIONEE GRANGER!" the crowd appludes

(you know how it goes)

Lord, have mercy 7x

I know that you like my style 2x  
We came here to turn you out  
Everybody in the place get wild  
I know that you like my style 2x  
We 'bout to drop it on your ass right now  
Everybody in the place get wild  
(So what you sayin?)  
What's up, what's up with you girl x2(Hermione sung, coming on to the stage)  
What's up, what's up with you boy 2x (Oliver sang back, also coming onto the stage)

Don't jock, don't jock, baby don't jock me  
I drop the hotness, baby watch me  
You can't, you can't, no you can't stop me  
'Coz I'm a champ on the rep like rocky  
And when I spit it trying out at Z rocks me  
Got my style trademark with the copy  
Right, you know my style is naughty  
Right, so don't cock-block me  
You like my style when I'm whiling out with my gang  
And I gain my fame from doing my damn thing  
On a mike and I turn the stage like cocaine  
And I bang them thangs like a lover man (Oliver sang. The crowd gasped! The quiddich player could sing! This would be tricky...was it another Fred and George fenomenon!)

Chorus

Our style lined up when we team up  
JT and BEP sold the scene up  
Cali to Tennessee and in between 'em  
We the hottest in the biz, turn the beat up  
We be rolling four Hummers and a Pima  
With sunset off the chi cantina  
Stepped out looking fresh and clean-ah  
Paparazzi put me in any magazine-ah  
I got eight million ways to rockin' like this  
And ain't nobody drop their styles like this  
I'ma give it to you like that and like this  
And my momma always told me "My baby's a genius" (hermione sung)

Chorus

Oliver in Spanish:

Te gusta mi estilo(estilo)  
Dile a tu tia y tu tio(tio)  
Ahi viene Jimmy with the lingo(lingo)  
I like to keep my style on singo (singo)  
Baby you can call me mijo (mijo)  
I make you say "Aye Dios Mio"  
Tu chocha es todo mio (Ay)  
I make it hot for you if it's frio

It feels like something's heating up  
the drum-drum he's beatin' up  
We're the team, there's no defeating us  
OW, he's rocking a beat with us  
Them freaks, they want to freak with us  
After the spot they tryin'a meet with us  
They know our style is fabulous  
Off the hook our style ridiculous (hermione sung)

Ba-da-ba-da-ba-da...

What's up, what's up with you girl 2x (Oliver sung)  
What's up, what's up with you boy 2x (Hermione sung back)

I know that you like my style 2x  
I've been gone for a while  
But I'm back with a brand new style (They did some sort of breakdance)

blackeyedpeas (black eyed peas)  
OW (that's me)  
And we out baby (out baby)

Ba-da-ba-da-ba-ba-ba...

The crowd goes wild! More applause then Fred and George ever got! Oh my...Now, for the judges!

Alex: Wow! That was fenominal! Great job!

(Stupid me, I cannot find what agreek wrote...i'm such a bonehead!)

HPHPHPHPHPHP

Sorry agreek, but in god's name I just cannot find it...

love it hate it feel free to flame it


	4. Guest Apperance

A/N: hello again everyone…….life's been hectic lately, and I've pretty much just not felt like writing…..I haven't heard from agreek for quite some time, so I've decided to nix the judging thing. Gred and Forge will fill in for him.

Hogwarts Idol.

By AK.

"AND HEEERREEEE FOR A GUEST APPERANANCE, FRED AND GEORGE WEASELY!"

(You know the drill.)

Gettin' born in the state of Mississippi  
Poppa was a copper and her momma was a hippie  
In Alabama she was swinging hammer  
Price you gotta pay when you break the panorama  
She never knew that there was anything more than poor  
What in the world does your company take me for? (fred came out from the left wing of the stage singing as the fans screamed)

Black bandana, sweet Louisiana  
Robbin' on a bank in the state of Indiana  
She's a runner, rebel and a stunner  
On her merry way sayin' baby what you gonna  
Lookin' down the barrel of a hot metal .45  
Just another way to survive (George mimicked fred's entrance on the right wing singing the catchy tune)

Chorus:

California rest in peace  
Simultaneous release  
California show your teeth  
She's my priestess, I'm your priest  
Yeah, yeah (they sang the song in unison)

She's a lover, baby and a fighter  
Shoulda seen it coming when it got a little brighter  
With a name like Dani California  
Day was gonna come when I was gonna mourn ya (they did a little dance thing)  
A little loaded she was stealin' another breath  
I love my baby to death

California rest in peace  
Simultaneous release  
California show your teeth  
She's my priestess, I'm your priest  
Yeah, yeah (they belted out the lyrics)

Who knew the other side of you  
Who knew what others died to prove  
Too true to say goodbye to you  
Too true, too say say say

Push the fader, gifted animator  
One for the now and eleven for the later  
Never made it, Up to Minnesota  
North Dakota man was a gunnin' for the quota  
Down in the badlands she was saving the best for last  
it only hurts when I laugh  
Gone too fast

California rest in peace  
Simultaneous release  
California show your teeth  
She's my priestess, I'm your priest  
Yeah, yeah

California rest in peace  
Simultaneous release  
California show your teeth  
She's my priestess, I'm your priest  
Yeah, yeah

The crowd applauded loudly. The duo took a bow and threw a couple of WWW products in the audience. But, there was a fee from them of course .

Ze End of Chapter

a/n: just al ittle chap to let yall know I'm still alive.


	5. Charlie sings Charlie

A/N; Hogwarts idol, ready for action. Quite ironic that I hate American Idol, which was the inspiration for this story/series thing………….and American idol junkies, don't insult meh. Different people, different opinions.

HOGWARTS IDOL

By Lexington (as a few people call me, which makes me want to meet Paul Revere  jk.)

"AND HEERRREEEEE'SSSSSSSSSSS CHAAAAAARRRRRRRRLIEEEEEEE!"

All aboard...stitch in time

Get yours...got mine (he entered the stage in a leap, in gear that made him look like Flea)

In a minute...I'll be there

Sit tight...get square

You could do it at the hippodrome

Slide back...trombone

Anybody got a TV at home

That's right...unknown

When I pick up on that smell

Pick it up and run like hell (he sniffed the air and ran around the stage like a lunatic)

Little woman save me some

Better get up on your run

So much more than

Charlie's wakin' me

To my core and

Charlie's shakin' me (a hologram image of him shook the real Charlie)

And tell my story

And Charlie's makin' me

And Charlie's makin' me smile

Oh oh now

Everybody...do the twist (he did a little dance-y thing)

Get the message...on Flea's fist

Move around like a scientist

Lay down...get kissed

Big picture and it never lies

Big daddy...will advise

Eveready...in disguise

Sunset...sunrise

When I pick up on that smell

Pick it up and run like hell

Little woman save me some

Better get up on your run

So much more than

Charlie's wakin' me

To my core and

Charlie's shakin' me

And tell my story

And Charlie's makin' me

And Charlie's makin' me smile

Oh oh now

My heart...your skin

This love...I'm in

We don't arrive without a surprise

You're right...I'm wrong

Be free...belong

Intimate sight has come in to light

When I pick up on that smell

Pick it up and run like hell (he ran around and tripped over an electrical wire)

Little woman save me some

Better get up on your run

All I ever wanted to

Was pick it up and run with you

Slip into a summer spell

Double up and run like hell

So much more than

Charlie's wakin' me

To my core and

Charlie's shakin' me

And tell my story

And Charlie's makin' me

And Charlie's makin' me smile

Oh oh now (the music faded out)

"And that was Charlie Weasley! Judges, what do you think?"

"Charlie sung a song about a guy with the same name as him……….not very original" George said, looking bored.

"He was alright……….i'm certainly not voting for him." Fred added

"…………………………Fred, the judges can't vote."

"…………………………I knew that……………..so totally was just joking…………..uh-huh…………"

"riigghhhthtttt"

"………..shaddap………………"

a/n: just felt like writing……………and I'm also addicted to my Stadium Arcadium cd. Though Dani California is getting annoying because my sister is always singing it whenever it's on………let just say this: she sings so flat, it makes the prarie look mountainous.


	6. Ron sings Weezer

a/n: hey people. Just felt like writin something………

HOGWARTS IDOL SEASON 2

By ak

"NEXT UP………………HEEERRREEEE'SSSSSS RRRRRRONNNNNNAAAAALLDDDDDDDDD WEEEEAAAASSSSSLLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEEYYYYYYYYY!"

(I think you know by now…..yeah.)

When your out with your friends  
In your new Mercedes Benz and you're  
On drugs  
And you show up late for school cause  
You think your really cool when you're (he put his collar up and put on some shades, acting like he was cool when he looked like a nerd)  
On drugs  
And you put on your headphones  
And you step into the zone when you're  
On drugs  
But the world don't care  
If you are or are not there (he turned transparent for a moment)  
Cause you're on drugs

Give it to me  
We are all on drugs yeah  
Never getting enough (Never get enough)  
We are all on drugs yeah  
Give me some of that stuff (Wooooh)

And you twitch in your seat cause (he did the worm)  
You wanna hit the street when you're  
On drugs  
And you cause such a fuss cause  
There's no one you can trust when you're  
On drugs  
And the best of your days  
Will all vanish into haze when you're  
On drugs  
And you wish you could quit cause  
You're really sick of it but you're  
On drugs

Give it to me  
We are all on drugs yeah  
Never getting enough (Never get enough)  
We are all on drugs yeah  
Give me some of that stuff (Wooooh)

I want to confiscate your drugs (he searched in his pockets)  
I don't think I can get enough (Uh)

Give it to me  
We are all on drugs yeah  
Never getting enough  
We are all on drugs yeah  
Give me some of that stuff (Wooooh)

We are all on drugs (We are all on drugs)  
_x4_  
(Wooooh)

"Judges? Your views?"

"Eh…………most horrible thing I've ever heard. And in the first season, I heard Ginny sing. That tells ya something." Fred said, looking a bit nauseated.

"It was okay…………………………….but worse than even Draco Malfoy singing."

George said, slipping a pumpkin pasty in his mouth.

"And that concludes this segment. Vote for who you want kicked off! Then, whoever gets kicked off will get quite a………surprise (maniacal laughter)…….ahem…….right……….away with thee!"

a/n: okay, please press the shiny lilac colored button . Heh. I have nothing against Ron, but I like the song and I think we should have Ron sing something unexpected. Adios.


	7. And gets voted off

a/n; hello people. I personally do not what this character voted off, but out of the one person that voted, I have ta give the people what they want (sniff).

HOGWARTS IDOL

By AlexKath

"hello and welcome back to hogwarts idol. How's the crowd doin tonight?"

A rumbled reply of goods, greats, fabulous, and poorly (from Snape of course) were greeted.

Voldy sipped his tea. "OH, quite fabulous, dearie. I just beat Dumble-brat in a game of croquet and I made a perrrffeecccctttt lasagna!"

"Ok…………………………………………." The contestants came onto the stage.

"Severus, Luna, Oliver, Hermione, Charlie, and Ron…………….sadly, you all cannot go on to the next level. I'm afraid that one person will be leaving Hogwarts Idol today." They looked at one another solemnly. "And we'll tell you who that person is after this commercial bre- Okay, okay fine. Charlie, I'm afraid you will be going back to Romania." Charlie tore of the stage downcast.

Luna looked of dazedly. Oliver and Hermione high fived. Severus didn't care. And Ron was barfing up slugs again.

Hogwarts Idol Fans, you're in for a doozy.

a/n: okay, I love Charlie, but evidently, someone didn't like him, so buh-bye.

Charlie: First of all, I'd like to thank the dragons and my moth-

Alex: Shuddap, this is my show. Join us next week on Hogwarts idol! With new songs, and new sarcastic comments!


	8. Snape Sings

A/N: okay, I don't' think that snape would necessarily sing this song, but I was watching a tape of a ballet recital of mine from when I was like, four, with some old friends (two of which were on the same tape in a different age group, one of which embarrassed me even more about it at school today) and one of the groups did a dance to this song. Enjoy.

Hogwarts Idol.

By Alex.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

"Hello and welcome back to Hogwarts Idol. HEERREEE'SSS SEEEVVVEERRRRUUUSSSS SNNNAAPPPE!"

(you know the drill)

Have you seen the well-to-do  
Up and down park avenue (he strutted on stage, while some female fans reminisced about when he took off his shirt in the first season)  
On that famous thoroughfare  
With their noses in the air

High hats and narrow collars  
White spats and lots of dollars (he pulled out a wad of cash from his pocket)  
Spending every dime  
For a wonderful time

Now, if you're blue  
And you don't know where to go to  
Why don't you go where fashion sits  
Puttin' on the ritz  
Different types who wear a daycoat  
Pants with stripes and cutaway coat (which, by the way, he was wearing)  
Perfect fits  
Puttin' on the ritz

Dressed up like a million dollar trooper  
Trying hard to look like Gary cooper  
Super-duper

Come, let's mix where Rockefellers  
Walk with sticks or umbrellas (he danced with a umbrella for a moment)  
In their mitts  
Puttin' on the ritz

------ short instrumental break ------

Tips his hat just like an english chappie (he tipped his bowler)  
To a lady with a wealthy pappy  
Very snappy

You'll declare it's simply topping  
To be there and hear them swapping  
Smart tidbits  
Puttin' on the ritz

"THE CROWD GOES WILD! Judges, what do you think?"

"Eh, it was alright." George said thinking of Ritz crackers.

"Boorrriinnngggg. Though it did make me hungry" Fred said, licking his lips

Tune in next issue of Hogwarts Idol!


	9. Buchering of The Police

a/N; hello again. This chapter, Luna Lovegood sings. Oh my. Happy Father's day!

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.

HOGWARTS IDOL

By Alex

HPHPHPHPHPHP

"ANDD HEERRREEE'SS LUNNNAAAA LOOVVEEEGOOOD!"

Just cast away and I am lost at sea  
Another lonely day and no one here but me  
More loneliness than any man could bear  
Rescue me before I fall into despair (Luna pretend fainted)

I send an S.O.S. to the world  
I send an S.O.S. to the world  
I hope that someone gets my  
I hope that someone gets my  
I hope that someone gets my  
Message in a bottle  
Message in a bottle

A year has passed since I wrote my note  
I should have known it right from the start  
Only hope can keep us together  
Love can mend your life but love can break your heart (She looked sad for moment)

I send an S.O.S. to the world  
I send an S.O.S. to the world  
I hope that someone gets my  
I hope that someone gets my  
I hope that someone gets my  
Message in a bottle  
Message in a bottle

Walked out this morning I don't believe what I saw  
A hundred billion bottles washed up on the shore (on the wall of the stage behind her, you could see a hologram of a scene of an ocean and bottles floating)  
Seems I'm not alone at being alone  
A hundred billion castaways all looking for a home

I send an S.O.S. to the world  
I send an S.O.S. to the world  
I hope that someone gets my  
I hope that someone gets my  
I hope that someone gets my  
Message in a bottle  
Message in a bottle

Sending out an S.O.S.  
(repeats until end)

"The crowd is…….silent. And I don't blame em."

"Luna Lovegood, you butchered the great sounds of The Police!" George said, looking outraged.

"You sing horribly! Go back to The Quibbler!" Fred said angrily.

HHPHPHPHPHPHP

A/N: Okay, I couldn't think of anything for Luna to sing. I just looked at my iTunes playlist and saw this song, so I thought "eh, why not. Better than nothing.", so yeah.


	10. A combine of Singers

A/N: And we're back, with Hogwarts idol! I'm not feeling that well, and I felt like typing out the song, so Hermione and Oliver have a short one this week. Next up………..

Hogwarts Idol

By Alexkath

HPHPHPHPHPHP

"AND HEREESSS HERRRMMIIIIOONNNEEE AND OOLLLIIVVVVERRR!"

(You know how it goes by now)

I've paid my dues -  
Time after time -  
I've done my sentence  
But committed no crime – (Hermione walked out onto the stage from the left wing)  
And bad mistakes  
I've made a few  
I've had my share of sand kicked in my face -  
But I've come through (Oliver mimicked Hermione's actions on the Right side)

We are the champions - my friends  
And we'll keep on fighting - till the end - (Hermione sang the awesome sounds of Queen)

We are the champions -  
We are the champions  
No time for losers  
'Cause we are the champions - of the world -

I've taken my bows (Oliver took a bow and sung)  
And my curtain calls -  
You brought me fame and fortune and everything that goes with it  
-  
I thank you all -

But it's been no bed of roses  
No pleasure cruise -  
I consider it a challenge before the whole human race -  
And I ain't gonna lose - (Oliver and Hermione looked at one another determined)

We are the champions - my friends  
And we'll keep on fighting - till the end -  
We are the champions -  
We are the champions  
No time for losers  
'Cause we are the champions - of the world – (The two belted out the last lines of the song and the music faded out)

"Okay, the crowd loved it! What do the judges think?"

"I think they're sending us subliminal messages, Gred."

"I agree Forge. I agree."

A/N: Okay, I'm combining two chapters since that was so long. I realized (doh, by the way) I could just google the lyrics. I'm the dumbest person in the realm of 4-D.

Hogwarts idol!

By ALexKath

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

"AND HEERRRE"SSS RONNNAALLLDD WEEEEAAASSSEEELELLY!"

(You know how it goes)

Somebody once told me the world is gonna roll me  
I ain't the sharpest tool in the shed  
She was looking kind of dumb with her finger and her thumb  
In the shape of an "L" on her forehead

Well the years start coming and they don't stop coming  
Fed to the rule and I hit the ground running  
Didn't make sense not to live for fun  
Your brain gets smart but your head gets dumb

So much to do so much to see  
So what's wrong with taking the back streets  
You'll never know if you don't go  
You'll never shine if you don't glow

_Chorus:_  
Hey now you're an All Star get your game on, go play  
Hey now you're a Rock Star get the show on get paid  
And all that glitters is gold  
Only shooting stars break the mold

It's a cool place and they say it gets colder  
You're bundled up now but wait 'til you get older  
But the meteor men beg to differ  
Judging by the hole in the satellite picture

The ice we skate is getting pretty thin  
The waters getting warm so you might as well swim  
My world's on fire how about yours  
That's the way I like it and I never get bored

_Repeat Chorus 2x_

Somebody once asked could I spare some change for gas  
I need to get myself away from this place  
I said yep what a concept  
I could use a little fuel myself  
And we could all use a little change  
Well the years start coming and they don't stop coming  
Fed to the rule and I hit the ground running  
Didn't make sense not to live for fun  
Your brain gets smart but your head gets dumb  
So much to do so much to see  
So what's wrong with taking the back streets  
You'll never know if you don't go  
You'll never shine if you don't glow (Ron sung the last few lyrics weakly)

"Blech! Disgrace to the family talents of Weasley!" Fred said, looking disgusted.

"Eh. Better than Percy would be." George and Fred snickered.


	11. Sadly, someone leaves

A/N: Hey people. Sorry I haven't updated my stories in so long, but I was on an quite over-due vacation. Plus, I didn't have an accessible email account. Which I now regret, because I have 132 emails shoots self. I'm going to try and finish off a couple of my stories because some people want some updated and some not, so I'm just going to finish them that they don't want updated/haven't reviewed on so I can update on the ones they want updated………….make sence? No? Good.

Disclaimer: I only own the plot, dude.

Hogwarts Idol

By Alexandra (though call me that and you die courtesy of my long, pointy toed, ballerina foot of doom)

HPHPHPHPHPHP

"Sadly, one of you will be leaving us tonight"

Hermione, Oliver, Ron, and Luna looked at each other sadly while Snape just glared.

"And the one of you who will be leaving us is………."

Their eyes shone in anticipation. "Severus. Have you prepared a song for us tonight?"

"No. Frankly, I just did this because I finished grading papers for the night and was bored. Good evening." He flounced off the stage, all his fans crying in his trail.

HPHPHPHPHPHP

Okay, I know, really short chapter. But I'll update again quite soon.


	12. Horrible sings, horray!

a/n: told ya I'd update soon 

Deticated to Cut-Wrist Kate, an avid reviewer :-). Thanks, Kate.

Hogwarts Idol:

By AlexKath

HPHPHPHPHHPPHPHPHP

"AND HHEERRRRE" SSSS LUNNNAAAAA LOOOVVVVEEEEGOOODDD!"

(you know how it goes, dude)

I'm lying in my bed  
Hear the clock tickin  
I think

of you  
Caught up in circles  
Confusion, there's

nothing new  
Flashback, warm nights (She sang the lyrics by Inoj weakly)  
Almost left

behind  
Suitcase of memories  
Time after...  
Sometimes you'll picture me  
I'm walking too far

ahead  
You're calling to me  
I can't hear what

you say  
And you say, go slow  
I fall behind  
The

Second hand unwinds

CHORUS:  
If you're lost,

You can look  
and you will find me  
Time after time  
if you fall, I will catch you (She attempted to do Ballet a little, but tripped over her feet)  
I will be waiting  
Time

After time  
(repeat)

After my picture fades  
And darkness has turned to gray  
Watching through

windows  
You're wondering if I'm okay  
Secret

stolen  
All from deep inside  
The 808's on time

(CHORUS)

And you say, go slow  
I fall

Behind  
The 808's on time

(CHORUS)  
(repeat)

Time after time...

Time after time…

Time after time….

"Well, that totally sucked. What do you think, Gred and Forge?"

"Worse than Ron!"

"Yeah, and that's saying something!"

HPHPHPHPHHPHP

A/N: Ah, Luna has what my dance instructor calls "Clumsy Clunkers"….yeah. She's a _bit _eccentric. But a great dance instructor.


	13. OW and hG

a/n: Yup. I'm trying to finish at least another round of this story today. Fun. Not.

Disclaimer: I only own the plot.

Hogwarts Idol

By AlexKath, but then you'd know that by now, wouldn't you?

HPHPHPHHPHPHP

"And HEEEERRRRREEE"S HHEEERRRRMMMMIIIIOONNNEEEE ANDDDD OLLLIVVVEEERR!"

(You know it, dude)

If you see a faded sign by the side of the road that says  
15 miles to the... Love Shack! Love Shack yeah  
I'm headin' down the Atlanta highway,  
lookin' for the love getaway  
Heading for the love getaway, love getaway,  
I got me a car, it's as big as a whale  
and we're headin' on down  
To the Love Shack  
I got me a Chrysler, it seats about 20  
So hurry up and bring your jukebox money (Oliver sang, coming out onto the stage)

The Love Shack is a little old place  
where we can get together  
Love Shack baby, Love Shack bay-bee.  
Love baby, that's where it's at,   
Ooo love baby, that's where it's at (Hermione mimicked Oliver's actions and went on stage)

Sign says.. Woo... stay away fools,   
'cause love rules at the Lo-o-ove Shack!  
Well it's set way back in the middle of a field,  
Just a funky old shack and I gotta get back (he and Hermione did a little dance thing)

Glitter on the mattress  
Glitter on the highway  
Glitter on the front porch  
Glitter on the hallway (Hermione belted out the B-52's lyrics)

The Love Shack is a little old place  
where we can get together  
Love Shack bay-bee! Love Shack baby!  
Love Shack, that's where it's at!  
Huggin' and a kissin', dancin' and a lovin',  
wearin' next to nothing  
Cause it's hot as an oven   
The whole shack shimmies!  
The whole shack shimmies when everybody's  
Movin' around and around and around and around!   
Everybody's movin', everybody's groovin' baby!  
Folks linin' up outside just to get down  
Everybody's movin', everybody's groovin' baby  
Funky little shack! Funk-y little shack!

Hop in my Chrysler,  
it's as big as a whale (Oliver make a gesture)  
and it's about to set sail!  
I got me a car, it seats about twenty  
So c'mon and bring your jukebox money.

The Love Shack is a little old place  
where we can get together  
Love Shack baby! Love Shack bay-bee!  
(Love Shack...Love Shack...)   
Love Shack, that's where it's at!

Bang bang bang on the door baby!  
Knock a little louder baby!  
Bang bang bang on the door baby!  
I can't hear you  
Bang bang on the door baby  
Bang bang on the door  
Bang bang on the door baby  
Bang bang  
You're what?... Tin roof, rusted!

Love Shack, baby Love Shack!  
Love Shack, baby Love Shack!  
Love baby, that's where it's at  
Love Shack, baby Love Shack!  
Love baby, that's where it's at  
Huggin' and a kissin',  
dancin' and a lovin' at the love shack

"Fabulous, you two! Now let's see what the judges think!"

"Awesome." Fred said excidedly

"Freaking Wicked." George said, picking at his nails.

"You sound excided, there Fred."

"Well, yes, but that's because Sumo Wrestling is on later!"

"…………right. Now, tune into next episode of Hogwarts idol! With new songs, new ego-lowering comments from George, it's bound to be a splendid episode!"

HPHPHPHPHPHP

………I'll update again soon, 'hokay?


	14. Ronnie goes Crazy

a/n: Yay! Ron bashing!

Hogwarts Idol

AlexKath.

HPHPHPHPHPHPHPHP

"And here's Ron Weasley. Comon, start the Ron Bashing! PPPPLLLEEEEAAASSEEE?"

(you know how it goes).

DUM-DE-DE-DUM, DE-DE-DUM-DE-DE-DUM,

DE-DAA-DAAAAA

DUM-DE-DE-DUM, DE-DE-DUM-DE-DE-DUM,

DE-DAA-DAA-DAA-DAA-DAAAA!

Well, I walk into the room

Passing out hundred dollar bills

And it kills and it thrills like the horns on my Silverado grill

And I buy the bar a double round of crown

And everybody's getting down

An' this town ain't never gonna be the same.

(Chorus:)

Cause I saddle up my horse

and I ride into the city

I make a lot of noise

Cause the girls

They are so pretty

Riding up and down Broadway

on my old stud Leroy

And the girls say

Save a horse, ride a cowboy.

Everybody says

Save a horse, Ride a cowboy

Well I don't give a dang about nothing

I'm singing and Bling- Blanging

While the girls are drinking

Long necks down!

And I wouldn't trade ol' Leroy

or my Chevrolet for your Escalade

Or your freak parade

I'm the only John Wayne left in this town

And I saddle up my horse

and I ride into the city

I make a lot of noise

Cause the girls

They are so pretty

Riding up and down Broadway

on my old stud Leroy

And the girls say

Save a horse, ride a cowboy.

Everybody says

Save a horse, Ride a cowboy

(Spoken:)

I'm a thourough-bred

that's what she said

in the back of my truck bed

As I was gettin' buzzed on suds

Out on some back country road.

We where flying high

Fining, whine, having ourselves a big and rich time

And I was going, just about as far as she'd let me go.

But her evaluation

of my cowboy reputation

Had me begging for slavation

all night long

So I took her out giggin frogs

Introduced her to my old bird dog

And sang her every Wilie Nelson song I could think of

And we made love

And I saddled up my horse

and I ride into the city

I make a lot of noise

Cause the girls

They are so pretty

Riding up and down Broadway

on my old stud Leroy

And the girls say

Save a horse, ride a cowboy.

Everybody says

Save a horse, Ride a cowboy

What? What?

Save A Horse Ride A Cowboy

Everybody says

Save a Horse Ride a cowboy.

"Gah! My brain! My poor, innocent Brain!" Fred said, sucking his thumb, rocking back and forth. George was too busy screaming agonizingly on the floor to comment.

"Have to say, I agree George"


	15. Second TO Last

A/N: yahoo, second-to-last chapter!

Hogwarts Idol

HPHPHPHPHPHPHP

"Sadly, one of you will be leaving us………and it is Luna Lovegood who is doing so! Bye bye! Don't send a postcard!" Oliver pushed her out the door, on cue from me.

Now, are you three ready to compete for the title of Hogwarts Idol?"

"Hem." Oliver said and rose his and Hermione's clasped hands "_Idols _"

"right. Anyhow, Hermione, Oliver, your up!"

(you know how it goes, man)

Welcome to the jungle  
We got fun 'n' games  
We got everything you want  
Honey we know the names  
We are the people that can find  
Whatever you may need  
If you got the money honey  
We got your disease (Oliver sung the awesome (wicked, too!) sounds of Guns 'N Roses)

Chorus:

In the jungle  
Welcome to the jungle  
Watch it bring you to your shun n,n,n,n,n,n,n,n,n,n,n,n knees, knees  
I wanna watch you bleed (Hermione sung the chorus like a pro)

Welcome to the jungle  
We take it day by day  
If you want it you're gonna bleed  
But it's the price you pay  
And you're a very sexy girl  
That's very hard to please  
You can taste the bright lights  
But you won't get them for free  
In the jungle  
Welcome to the jungle  
Feel my, my, my serpentine  
I, I wanna hear you scream (He sung to Hermione)

Welcome to the jungle  
It gets worse here everyday  
Ya learn ta live like an animal  
In the jungle where we play  
If you got a hunger for what you see  
You'll take it eventually  
You can have anything you want  
But you better not take it from me (Hermione sung, walking over to Oliver)

Chorus

And when you're high you never  
Ever want to come down, so down, so down, so down YEAH!

You know where you are  
You're in the jungle baby  
You're gonna die  
In the jungle  
Welcome to the jungle  
Watch it bring you to your shu n,n,n,n,n,n,n,n,n,n,n,n,n knees, knees  
In the jungle  
Welcome to the jungle  
Feel my, my, my serpentine  
In the jungle  
Welcome to the jungle  
Watch it bring you to your shun n,n,n,n,n,n,n,n,n,n,n.n, knees, knees  
In the jungle  
Welcome to the jungle  
Watch it bring you to your  
It's gonna bring you down!  
Ha!

"Dude! You _actually _pulled off Guns 'N Roses! You deserve a medal! It's hard to sing it like Axl!" (I should know, I've tried) "Now, what do the judges think?" "Ahem. Seeing them just starring starry eyed at you, I take it you did well."

"And here…………………………the other guy."

"IT'S RON, YOU FLABBERING IDIOTS!"

London calling to the faraway towns  
Now that war is declared-and battle come down  
London calling to the underworld  
Come out of the cupboard, all you boys and girls  
London calling, now dont look at us  
All that phoney beatlemania has bitten the dust  
London calling, see we aint got no swing  
cept for the ring of that truncheon thing

Chorus  
The ice age is coming, the sun is zooming in  
Engines stop running and the wheat is growing thin  
A nuclear error, but I have no fear  
London is drowning-and I live by the river

London calling to the imitation zone  
Forget it, brother, an go it alone  
London calling upon the zombies of death  
Quit holding out-and draw another breath  
London calling-and I dont wanna shout  
But when we were talking-i saw you nodding out  
London calling, see we aint got no highs  
Except for that one with the yellowy eyes

Chorus

Now get this  
London calling, yeah, I was there, too  
An you know what they said? well, some of it was true!  
London calling at the top of the dial  
After all this, wont you give me a smile?

I never felt so much a like

Fred and George Looked at each other angrily, nodded and proceeded to beat Ron up.

"You. Butchered. The. Awesome. Sounds. Of. The. Clash. You. Idiot!" Fred said between punches.

"Now vote for who you want to be your next Hogwarts Idol! Alex Out!"


	16. The Last

a/n: sniff im going to miss this story. I might make another season, but that depends on what you all think……I have a few words of thanks to say.

agreek: Thank you for reviewing for my fist season and last, even though I could tell it was getting annoying . And (quite suspiciously) even though a guy named Chuck Norris with your same email address bashed my story, I'm still quite thankful to you.

Cut-Wrist Kate: Though you just started reviewing quite recently, I quite thank you for all the reviews and the…..lovely (cough) chat we had via PM. I have found a new friend and confidant in you (though it sounds quite corny. Got to love the football team )

TsukiAquariusHanju: Thanks for the avid reviewing  and I hope you like the last chapter .

Hogwarts Idol

By AlexandraKathleen

HPHPHPHPHPHP

Hermione and Oliver looked at each other nervously. Would they win, or would it be Ron?

Ron thought to himself and waved to the audience. He had them all behind him. It was an easy win.

I looked at them solemnly. "Guys, sadly, one of you will be leaving us tonight."

"Hermione, Oliver, you have been the best duo I've ever heard since Fred and George's time on Hogwarts Idol. I think that the both of you can achieve the highest heights if you try and reach for the stars."

"Ron…….Though both of your brothers + Charlie have great musical talent, you sadly do not.

Sorry Ron, but you will be leaving us tonight."

"Hermione, Oliver……………YOU ARE THE WINNERS OF HOGWARTS IDOL SEASON 2!" Hermione an Oliver jumped up and down hysterically and latched onto each others arms so they didn't faint and fall over. "You win a record deal with WWN and a million bucks!"

"This season was full of laughs, tears, and Ron bashing. I hope that all of you had a fun time. Now Alex out!"


	17. Epilouge

a/n: Ha-ha! Didn't think they'd be another, didja?

Hogwarts Idol: Epilogue

Where are they now?

After Fred and George recorded their first record with WWN, they got a contract for 4 more records and their careers skyrocketed. Fred married Angelina on the 19 of August, shortly after the second season ended.George married Alicia Spinnet in December of that year and she is now pregnant with twins.

After Oliver and Hermione recorded _their _first record with WWN, they got a contract for 6 more CD's over the popularity of their first cd. One day after a concert, Oliver saw his friend Katie Bell for the first time since he graduated Hogwarts. The two dated for a few months, and then got engaged as Katie was pregnant with their first child, a son named Song. (I think it's cute….but whatever, the name that is) Hermione released a solo CD with Oliver as the producer the next year, and became the first female to ever sell 3 million cd's in the wizarding world. On Christmas of that year, she and Charlie Weasley met for the first time since her fourth year. Their friendship eventually blossomed into something more, and they now are raising a family of four children in a house south of the Burrow.

HPHPHPHPHHPHP

Just thought it'd be cute to add a little Epilogue. I know what happened to them was a bit corny, but I thought it fit. Also, I'm an avid Hermione/Charlie shipper .


End file.
